


The Boyfriend Tag!

by tigerlily19



Series: MewGulf YouTuberAU [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor Gulf, Actor Mew, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriend Gulf, Boyfriend Mew, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Whipped Gulf, Youtuber Gulf, whipped mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: "Hello! Gulf here. I brought you the oh-so-anticipated video which is the boyfriend tag with my awesome and handsome boyfriend, Mew Suppasit.! I hope you guys enjoy the video and have a nice day!"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf YouTuberAU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630495
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	The Boyfriend Tag!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Im here again with another fanfic of these two adorable boys, Mew and Gulf and as requested, I made this for you lovely people. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as i enjoyed making this! Your comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)

“Is it on yet? Fuck. Okay we’re on but why aren’t you focus you damn thing? Okay we’re good. Phi, are you ready?” A man on the camera asked while adjusting the lens. There was a _Yeah, I’ll be ready in a second_ at the background and the man looked at the camera sweetly.

“ _Sawadee krub!_ My name is Gulf Kanawut and welcome back to my channel!” Gulf clapped his hand twice and smiled sheepishly at the camera. “I posted a question on my Instagram story last week about what content do you want to see on this week’s video, even if know what to film but just to be sure and the answers were overwhelmingly – “

_Insert snapshot of ‘the boyfriend tag’ on Instagram question_

“the boyfriend tags. I guess because I never really invite my boyfriend here, so people want to know more about our relationship I guess?” He gave the person behind the camera a soft smile. “Without further ado, let’s invite my precious and sexy boyfriend, Mew Suppasit, to the channel!”

Gulf pulled the guy and forced him to sit on the stool next to him and gave him a side hug. “He’s finally here people. Now, would you be a dear and introduce yourself.” Mew gave a wide smile and _wai_ to the camera.

“ _Sawadee krub_. My name is Mew Suppasit. I am an actor and a boyfriend to this amazing guy next to me.” He then proceed to kissed the younger man on the cheek and caused the said man to blush madly.

Gulf let out a shaky laugh and fanned himself. “Huh is it hot in here or what?”

_Cut_

“Okay now, we’re going to do the boyfriend tag. Do you know what boyfriend tag is Phi?” Gulf turned his head, but he was given dreamy look from Mew and he laughed. Mew seemed to be pulled out of his daydream when he heard that beautiful laugh and nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah, whatever you said love.”

“Sap.”

_Cut_

“So I was saying, the boyfriend tag is a bunch of questions that we were supposed to ask each other in order for the viewers to understand more about our relationship, I guess? There are bunch of questions here in this container that we got from you guys and we will take turn to choose our questions and answer them together. Okay Phi, choose the first question.”

Mew picked one question from the container and read them before smiled softly at the smaller male and asked, “Where do we first meet?”

Gulf let out a giggle and smiled to the older man. “Nice and easy first question. At an audition. Funny thing because you looked hella hot and weird with that big oversized shirt.” Mew laughed wholeheartedly until his head fell back while grabbing the younger male’s arm.

“Hey, you looked like you’re about to slap some shit out of someone.”

“I might have wanted to.” Gulf nodded and confessed. “That was my dark days okay people. I’m good now – ish” Mew nodded in agreement.

“Okay let me choose now.” Gulf said while he chose a paper. “Next question is that what is our first impression towards each other? Okay easy question too. Good job fans for not asking us sexy questions.” Gulf snickered to the camera, but Mew just pulled him close to him making Gulf leaned to his lap.

“Don’t jinx it babe. There are a few questions here asking about our sex life.” Mew rubbed his arms and continue to answer the question.

“My first impression towards you is that you didn’t really talk much and it doesn’t change even after we worked for a few months, right? Until when did you started to open up to me?” Mew asked while his hand still rubbing Gulf’s arm. Gulf made himself comfortable and turned his face to Mew and thought for a while before looking at the camera.

“I think it was on May 2019. I did take a long time to open up to you. It was hard though because I am an introvert person and needing to open up to people is – yeah, hard.” Gulf answered honestly and Mew gave the younger man’s arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah I think it was around that time too. Okay now it’s your turn.” Mew nudged his boyfriend and Gulf sat up straight and smiled.

“My first impression is that he is super handsome, like out of this world handsome. I have to admit that I kept on glancing at him during the audition because who can resist this man? Not me. But after a while, he came and talked to me and I thought wow this man isn’t just handsome but nice too.” He said gently and giving the older man his heart eyes which mew reciprocated it.

_Cut_

“Okay it is my turn. The part of mew/gulf’s body that you like. Okay this is easy.” Mew grinned and Gulf smiled and nodded. _Easy peasy_ he said.

“Lips”

“Six pack.”

They said at the same time and both laughed at their own answer.

“That is so cliché, Phi! Can’t you say other parts of my body? You have been using that answer for _years_!” Gulf said while Mew was still laughing. Gulf had to shake him to stop him from laughing. _Phi! Pull yourself together_.

When Mew had calmed down, he nodded while went to hug Gulf, reached his hand to his plump ass and giving it a light squeeze, making the younger man yelped and slapped his hands away. “How about I say I like your ass.” Gulf shrieked and yelled _there are kids in this room._

_Cut_

“Forth question is what is the craziest thing that others had done? Wow this question is hard. We never really do anything crazy. Right Phi?” Gulf looked at Mew and the older man nodded, giving the younger male a light kiss on the cheek and tucked him under his armpit and pondered for a bit.

After a while, Gulf opened his mouth. “I think the craziest thing that Phi had done was when I was anaemic and passed out on shooting set. He literally drove his car so fast that he got fine for three different road violations and arrived at the set after 30 minutes. It was fucking crazy.”

Mew hugged him tighter and nuzzled the younger man’s neck, making the younger male cringed. “It was the worst day in my entire life. The moment I got a call from P’Bester saying that you passed out, I went crazy I swear to god. My heart dropped, I can’t even breath or think straight. I ditched my scene and drove to you and I don’t even think of what will happened if I were to leave that set. That is how much I love you.”

Gulf sat up immediately, shocking the older man before hugging him tightly, and muttered _I love you too Phi._

_Cut_

“Okay this nong right here never really do anything crazy. He’s a good kid.” Mew said and Gulf folded his arms to his straighten body with pride. “But if I had to choose the craziest thing he did was when he let our relationship slipped.” Gulf’s eyes widen at the answer and slapped the older man’s arm, earning a yelp from the said guy and closed his face with his hands.

Mew let the boy go, straighten his body and ready to spill some tea. “It was the craziest day of the year and we had to do some serious damage control. Boss and P’Bester had to work hard that night because every media was calling them asking about our relationship while I had to escort this young man right here to his home and his mom had me stayed with him for the night too because she was worried for him.” Mew chuckled and hugged the poor boy.

“Well at least we don’t have to keep our relationship a secret anymore after that, right babe?” Mew coaxed him gently, earning a soft nod from the younger male.

Gulf gave Mew a kiss near his lips and fished for a new question. “What do we like about each other? Okay moving to the more serious topic eh?” Gulf asked and looked at Mew, signalling for him to answer the question first.

Mew pulled gulf to his embrace. “If I had to choose one thing that I like about him is that he never gives up on anything. Either it is his career, his love for sports or even our relationship. I heard a few times where people talked bad about him if I wasn’t looking but he just stood there and ignored everything. There would be times where I thought he would give our relationship up, but he didn’t, and he stayed with me until now.” Mew answered and gave the taller male a kiss and earned and squeeze from the said male.

“I think I said this thousands of times and I am going to repeat it again. I like how Phi is a caring person. He cares a lot, not only for me but also for people around him. He never gets tired from caring about other people and sometimes, it made me worry. When we first started to get close, it was weird experience for me when he started to call me every day asking about my day even if we were basically join to the hips all day long. He also sometimes bought me something that I like when I was too busy for my meals or asked for a few more minutes when I was sleeping. It was all cute and made my heart went to a confusion state that I don’t even know who I love anymore.” Gulf answered and chuckled happily while Mew gave him his infamous heart eyes and said _I am so in love with you._

_Cut_

“The sixth question! Our first kiss. That’s it? Maybe a when and where kind of question? Okay, I guess our first kiss from the series is not included huh?” Mew laughed and looked at Gulf while the younger boy shook his head cutely, making the older man smiled in return before kissing his neck, causing Gulf pushed him away playfully.

“I take when and you answer where. Okay Phi?” Mew nodded and let Gulf answered the question.

“Our first genuine kiss was on New Year. Yep, on New Year.” Mew nodded, agreeing in the taller man’s answer. “Where is it Phi?” He then asked.

“It was in my car. I was supposed to send you back home because Boss was having a problem and yes, it wasn’t that romantic and stuff, but we did kiss in my car.” Mew answered and let Gulf leaned on him and hugged the younger male. “For me, it was to test the water but for Gulf, it was a confirmation of his feelings.” Gulf nodded and smiled.

“Yeah. I was battling with myself a few months prior and when I broke up, I want to confirm my feelings for Phi so I asked him if I could kiss him or not. When I think about it, like all the time, I felt like an asshole but I’m glad that I kissed you at that time or not, I might think that the love that I have for you was just a crush. A big fat crush.”

“Like my – “

“PHI”

_Cut_

“Next question is what are the things that could lead us to fight? Fight? We don’t really fight though.” Gulf hugged Mew’s side and he let Mew slipped his arms around his waist and played with it.

Mew nodded and answered. “We usually get upset but not to the point where we fight. If we change fight to upset, there’s a few.”

Gulf answered a small _yeah_ and thought for a while. Mew looked at Gulf and answered first. “I would always get upset when Gulf didn’t listen to what I said. I don’t care if it is important or not, if he didn’t listen to what I was talking, I would get upset.” Gulf laughed and held his Phi’s arm and looked at him, asking for forgiveness.

Mew turned to him and gave him a small smile. “I know baby. I was just telling them, not offending you.” He rubbed the younger man’s hand that was holding his arm gently.

“It’s true. He did get upset whenever I didn’t pay attention to him. He would _ngon_ until I _ngor_ him.” Gulf said in his baby voice, earning a hug from the older man.

“As for me, I would get upset when Phi raises his voice at me. As you guys know, he is a hot-tempered guy so sometimes he would raise his voice - wait not like yell at me or anything – more like he raise his voice at a certain words.” Gulf scratched his head and said _how do I explain this_ while Mew looked extra guilty at Gulf.

“Like for example when I did something he didn’t like, he would say ‘can you NOT do that’. His voice would raise at the word _not_. Yeah usually after he did that, I would just drop everything and stay away from him.” Gulf nodded and turned to look at the older man and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry baby.”

“it’s okay Phi”

“The eighth question. What is the sweetest thing that the other had done to you? Now I know people would say that I did a lot of sweet things to Nong but I swear, if it was only us, he would turn the sweetest guy that I have ever met and I’m not even joking.” Gulf giggled at the confession and muttered _I’m not that sweet Phi_ while burying his head on the older man’s neck.

Mew patted the younger man’s hair and kept his hand there before continued. “I remembered there was this one time when I was having a hard time. People thought that I was okay but, on the inside, I was almost at the edge. I tried so hard to conceal it from Gulf and I thought I was doing it great until one day, I got called from this guy here. He told me that I have to go to the airport before three in the evening because he had a problem there. I was stressed, yes, but when I heard him telling me that, I just rushed to the airport even if it was twelve o’clock. When I arrived, he was waiting for me at the entrance and hugged me in front of those people and – Bii, what did you told me that time?” Mew asked while smiling.

Gulf shook his head and bury his head deeper into his neck; Mew laughed and continued. “He said he knew that I was facing problems so he booked us tickets to Maldives – fucking Maldives – because I said Maldives was pretty and I would like to go there with him. He also said that he had told Boss about his plan and I was free for the next few days and it wouldn’t be any problem. I was so touched that I cried with him on my arms and I kissed him so hard that some of the pictures went online.” Mew chuckled as he remembered what had happened the day they went to Maldives.

Gulf pulled away from the older man’s neck, with his face including his neck were bright red and slapped Mew’s arm. “I said never tell that story to other people.”

Mew grabbed the hand that hit him and smile. “But it was worth it no?”

Gulf pulled the older man close and sigh. “It is. Now this guy, he did so many sickly-sweet things that I was glad I didn’t have diabetics yet.” Mew let out a _hey!_ but Gulf rubbed his arm to quiet him down.

“But the one thing that I remembered the most was when I was at South Korea filming that one travel vlog. Now this is something that the fans don’t know so here telling you guys this story. I was awkward at that time and I tried to make friends with them, but it was hard since I didn’t really like to talk much. After we went to our hotel room, I called him and said that I was worried and stuff, and he comfort me saying that it was going to be fine, you’ll do great and other encouraging words which I’m glad that I called him.” Gulf kissed the older man’s crown and pressed his cheek there.

“The next day, as I was getting ready, I got a call from P’Bester saying that I had a package arrived at the lobby and I have to collect is soon. So, I rushed down to the counter, but they said there wasn’t any package for me, and I was ready to beat that guy up when I felt arms around my eyes. I was going to give that person a piece of my mind when I turned around and I saw a pair of eyes that I fell in love with and man I was shook to core, like I was speechless.” Gulf showed how he had his mouth open wide and Mew nodded, laughing.

“It is! It was super funny when he had his mouth hanging open like that and when I pulled him close to me, then he was ready to function again.”

Gulf nodded again and replied. “He basically accompanied me everywhere and he had to disguise as one of the staff so that fans won’t notice him in the video but yeah, he’s just sweet like that. All I did was to call him and tell him my worries and he would fly to me just to comfort me. Thank you, Phi.”

“You’re welcome my love.” Mew kissed him on the lips and smiled.

_Cut_

“Okay this will be the last question. Oh lord.” Gulf face palmed himself and looked at Mew. “Can we change the question?”

Mew shook his head and snatched the paper from Gulf. “That’s bad love. People are going to say that we cheated so let’s just answer the question okay? What is your favourite position? What’s yours babe? What’s mine Yai Nong?”

Gulf put his palm on his face and mumbled. “Mine is missionary and yours is while standing.”

_Cut_

“And that’s all for todays! I hope you guys enjoyed the video and if you do, please give this video a thumbs up. That’s all from me Gulf Kanawut and – “

“Mew Suppasit.”

“and we’ll see you soon. _Sawadee krub_!”

**Comments 30k**

**Gulfiewifey**

How bold for Gulf to assume that we didn’t asked him smexy questions

Liked: 1123 disliked: 17

Replies 95

**Mewwie25**

Indeed, but he only fished the unsmexy one

**Chibihinata**

The time when Gulf asked Mew question, but Mew was like “whatever you said love” got me wheezing. Man was whipped as a whipped cream.

Liked: 562 disliked: 8

Replies 36

**WhyYouNoSmile**

If I were to stare at that beautiful person every day, I would be whipped as a whipped potato for him.

**MimiTheGreat**

Even we know half of the answer for the questions, we can never get tired of their love story. I’m rooting for both of you

Liked: 859 disliked: 5

**MewFC21**

The fact that Mew rushed to Gulf whenever he was sick or when he was down always get me teared up. This man really does love Gulf to the core and no one and I mean no one can separate them both. May all the angels above bless both of you.

Liked: 1253 disliked: 56

Replies 105

**GFriendRule**

And don’t forget how Gulf literally understand Mew despite he tried hard to conceal things from him or the way Gulf hadn’t gave up despite all the hate he received? Yep that’s true love people and once again we can agree that this two are match made from heaven. Amen!

**Hwang jiyeon**

I never really get the point of people shipping two male who had already been couple but this is on another level. From the answers that they gave, we can see clearly that they both love each other to the point where they would sacrifice themselves for the other.

Liked: 755 disliked: 20

Replies 63

**Hyunnie88**

We can all agree that them both are a blessing to each other. Their dynamic and chemistry is off the chart since TharnType and no pair can top that. What’s best about their relationship is that they did not compete with each other, but they compete for each other; they completed each other and that’s also what makes them different from another couple out there.


End file.
